Just a Little More
by WeddingBelle
Summary: A simple away mission goes awry, and Kathryn and Chakotay are forced to undergo horrific conditions. Confidence will be shattered. Facades will be ripped apart. As the reality of their situation settles, will Kathryn and Chakotay be able to cope? More importantly, will they be able to survive?
1. Prologue

_Summary: A simple away mission goes awry, and Kathryn and Chakotay are forced to undergo horrific conditions. Confidence will be shattered. Facades will be ripped apart. As the reality of their situation settles, will Kathryn and Chakotay be able to cope? More importantly, will they be able to survive?__  
__Disclaimer: Any characters or events from Voyager are from Voyager... and thus owned by Paramount.__ Furthermore, events similar to or derived from the base movie (to be named later) belong to the appropriate owners. Also, the cover photo is not mine. A link will be posted on my profile.  
__Inspiration: A friend and I watched a horror movie (to be named later). This is the result.__  
__Note: This was not rated M for sexual maturity. The base movie is quite grotesque and disturbing and is rated R. This fic will be grotesque and disturbing to an extent, but nowhere near that of said movie. You have been warned._

_**Just a Little More  
~ Prologue ~**_

Food. They had only wanted to barter for food. Normally, Kathryn wouldn't have bothered interacting with a pre-warp society. After all, the prime directive clearly told her not to. However, their supplies had been limited to begin with, and that limitation had begun to show in ways that were precariously boarding on dangerous. The replicators had been as stubborn as ever, and when the ration packs had started to run critically low, Kathryn had known that waiting was no longer an option. The initial telemetry of the planet had shown it to be prosperous is vegetation. Furthermore, the aliens' external appearance had been fabricated with slight, superficial alterations.

Initially, Kathryn hadn't planned on joining the away team, but life aboard _Voyager_ had been quite humdrum. For once, there had been no reports for her to do. In fact, there had been _nothing_ to do, and Kathryn had decided that she was in need of adventure.

Little did she know, she'd be getting much more than she bargained for.


	2. What We Surrender

_Summary: A simple away mission goes awry, and Kathryn and Chakotay are forced to undergo horrific conditions. Confidence will be shattered. Facades will be ripped apart. As the reality of their situation settles, will Kathryn and Chakotay be able to cope? More importantly, will they be able to survive?__  
__Disclaimer: Any characters or events from Voyager are from Voyager... and thus owned by Paramount.__ Furthermore, events similar to or derived from the base movie (to be named later) belong to the appropriate owners. Also, the cover photo is not mine. A link will be posted on my profile.  
__Inspiration: A friend and I watched a horror movie (to be named later). This is the result.__  
__Note: This was not rated M for sexual maturity. The base movie is quite grotesque and disturbing and is rated R. This fic will be grotesque and disturbing to an extent, but nowhere near that of said movie. You have been warned; please do not complain if you opt to continue reading.  
Note2.0: This does not have a beta. I am solely responsible for all typos/mistakes. Please notify me of any and all mistakes you notice - either via review of PM - and I will rectify them as quickly as possible. _

**_Just a Little More  
~ What We Surrender ~_**

Placing a finger under her chin, he tilts her head upward. Using the device in his opposite hand, he begins to make the necessary alterations to her nasal appendage. "I hear we're going to contact a pre-warp society today, Captain," the Doctor says.

"You've heard correctly."

"May I ask why?"

"Don't play coy with me, Doctor. You know we're low on supplies."

"Low enough to disregard the prime directive?"

Turning her eyes toward him, she glares. "Doctor, I've made my decision. I don't need to justify it."

"Yes, yes. I know," he says, running the small metal device over her cheekbones. "But can you?"

"Doctor," she says sternly, grabbing ahold of his wrist. She places his arm by his side. "I am the captain of this ship. I do not take my job lightly. Every decision I make undergoes the scrutiny of my senior officers. Out here, everything has to be justified and rationalized and elucidated. There are no short cuts. The fact is, Doctor, we're running out of food and we're running out of time. You of all people should be encouraging this mission. However, I don't require your permission."

"I… see," he says, unsure of whether or not he should move to continue his work. "This is a big risk you're taking, Captain."

She softens. "I know," she says. "But you know as well as I do that several crewmen have been experiencing side effects of starvation – fatigue, anxiety, headaches. I can't keep doing this to them, Doctor. I've already told them they can't go home. I'm not about to tell them they can't _eat_."

"That's very admirable of you, Captain," he says, lifting his device back up. "I'm almost finished – the pseudonostrils have already been added and the zygomatic arches have been seemingly extended. All I have to do is add the slits along your frontal suture and metacarpals." She nods. He moves the device to her forehead. "And Captain… please make sure to include yourself in your analysis."

"What do you mean?"

He sighs and grabs her left hand. "I suppose it's my turn to tell you that there is no need to play coy. You need to eat, Captain. The crew aren't the only ones experiencing signs of starvation."

"I'm fine, Doctor."

"No, you're not."

"If they can't eat, neither can I."

He grabs her right hand. "The crew won't benefit from a malnourished captain."

"The crew won't benefit from _being_ malnourished. If our mission is successful, then we'll have plenty of food to eat and enough seeds to replenish the hydroponics bay. I'll eat then."

He releases her hand. She hops off the biobed. "And if it isn't?"

"We'll cross that bridge _if_ we come to it. Am I done here?"

He opens his mouth to speak but he can't think of anything to say. He nods. Kathryn nods at him in appreciation and proceeds to exit Sick Bay.

()()()()()

"Harry," he says, sitting down in front of the young man. He looks up in surprise. He is taken aback by his commander's appearance – he had forgotten about the alterations the away needed to undergo before their mission. "Do you have everything from the list?"

"I… Yes, sir, I do."

"Good. How many rations did you use?"

Harry frowns and hands Chakotay a PADD. "Too many, sir."

Chakotay sighs. "Dammit. Did you use the authorization code I gave you?"

"I did, sir, but it wasn't enough."

"Where did you get the extra rations?"

Harry takes a deep breath. "From my own supply, sir."

Chakotay looks up from the PADD. "You didn't have to do that, Ensign."

"Yes, I did, sir. We needed the supplies."

"How much of your rations did you use?"

"About eighty percent, sir."

Chakotay pauses for a moment, looking at the young ensign. "When everything is up and running again, I'll be sure you get those back."

"You really don't have to, Commander."

"Yes," he says, standing up. Harry stands up as well. "I do." Chakotay pushes his chair in and heads for the exit of the mess hall. Looking down at the PADD, he sighs. Kathryn had told him to use the spare rations, and he hadn't had the heart to tell her that there _were_ no spare rations. The last of the spares had been assigned two weeks prior. He had hoped that his would suffice, but obviously he had miscalculated. Not that it was anything Kathryn needed to know about.

()()()()()

Once the shuttle is in free space, Kathryn turns her chair around to face the two junior members of the away mission: Ensign Mayfield, who's an experienced botanist, and Lieutenant Forrest, who had taken an impressive amount of diplomatic classes featuring negotiation tactics. She looks to her right, where she sees her first officer. Honestly, she probably would have brought Tuvok or Neelix along instead of Chakotay had their physiology been more adaptable to the alterations. Not to mention, from what Tom had observed about the mainland, there were not many darker skinned individuals. She knew she had to be cautious and she also knew that Chakotay would readily abide by the rules of this species, regardless of their baring to his personal beliefs. And that made him the perfect choice.

"All right," she says, turning back to the younger crew members. "From what Lieutenant Paris has gathered, this species – the _Cyntopa_ – have a strong patriarchy. If women are to go into the marketplace unquestioned, they need to be accompanied by their husbands."

"We, um, read the information, Captain," Ensign Mayfield says quietly. "I just… Am I… _Who_ am I going to be married to?"

"Excellent question," Kathryn says, trying to smile politely. She knows the young woman is stressed. She had trained with Kes before her departure a few years back, and she had been running the hydroponics bay ever since. She hadn't been on very many away missions. "You and Lieutenant Forrest will pretend to be… involved. I need you to observe and be on the lookout for anything you believe may be sustainable in the hydroponics bay. Should you find anything, Lieutenant Forrest will help you to haggle the price."

"Understood, Captain. When are we to meet up?"

"Lieutenant Paris believes that the bazaar closes around ten o'clock. We should report back to the landing site at 20:00 hours with whatever we have obtained. If we need to more time to barter, we will. Trade whatever you believe to be necessary. I trust your discretion."

"Thank you, Captain."

She smiles and turns back to her station at the helm. She resumes scanning and monitoring the active sensors. Once the younger officers become engaged in discussion, Chakotay turns toward Kathryn. "So… we're married?"

She raises an eyebrow as a small smile forms. "For the moment, Commander. It would appear that today is your lucky day."

He smiles and resumes cataloging their supplies. "Do you think we'll get what we're looking for?"

"I think it's certainly promising," she says, pressing a few more buttons. She knows that she doesn't need to run any more scans – Tom has already told her everything she needs to know. However, it makes her a bit more comfortable to see it with her own eyes. They're landing in a clearing that is about a few kilometers outside of the marketplace. Hopefully, they should be able to cover the shuttle with some shrubbery. The dense forest should hide the bulk, though.

"I think this is going to be fun," he says.

"What makes you say that?"

"I get to play captain for a bit."

She turns to look at him. "Captain? What makes you think that?"

"Well, from what you and Tom have told me, you can't speak unless I give you permission."

"Let me remind you that I can and will reprimand you if I feel the need to."

"Once we get back to _Voyager_," he chuckles. "Until then… It's all fair game."

Kathryn rolls her eyes and shakes her head. A voice inside her is telling her that their banter is just a tad too playful, but she ignores it. It's been so long since they'd gotten along and if Kathryn is going to be honest with herself, she misses his company and his friendship. She _needs_ his friendship. So instead of saying what she knows she should, she purses her lips and stares into the view screen, watching as the miracle planet becomes visible.

()()()()()

Upon their landing, Kathryn and Ensign Mayfield prepare their proper attire. They pull their hair up into tight, barely noticeable buns and adorn large hats that somewhat remind Kathryn of beehives. They clip thin, brown veils to the front of said hats. Luckily, the veils are easy enough to see through. They place small brown coverings over their ears and pull long brown gloves up their arms. Their dresses are in tune with the rest of their apparel – long and brown.

The men have it easier – brown shirts with a dark blue vests. Their pants are full of pockets containing the various materials they have for trade. Chakotay and Lieutenant Forrest clip small circular emblems to their chests and then clip similar pieces on the center of the headdresses of their supposed wives. It is to symbolize to others that they are married.

After everyone has perfected their appearance, they leave the shuttle. There is nothing much to cover it with, but the forest is dense. Kathryn believes they'll be fine. On the way to the marketplace, she reviews their mission and how to go about accomplishing it. Everyone already knows but they listen anyway. She needs to tell them and a refresher couldn't hurt. Once they begin to see people, Kathryn and Ensign Mayfield loop their arms through that of their faux husbands and the four of them enter the marketplace, unaware that a dark pair of eyes has been watching them the entire time.


End file.
